Tainted
by guardianranger
Summary: 3 years ago-Gabriela Dawson disappears without telling anyone. Now a young girl shows up at firehouse 51-whose 3 years old,she has a special bond with Jeff Clarke. Also has a secret too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Gabriela Dawson didn't know whose fathered her daughter-could have been Matt Casey or Police officer Jay where her brother works at._

_Once day packed up her bags when finally out she was pregnant for the past 4 months now._

_leslie Shay was devasate when Gabriela disappears without telling anyone at the fire house._

_Matt Casey couldn't believe his off/on girlfriend just left him-especially for the sake of the darden boys who he has custody of now._

_Police Officer Jay he couldn't believe that Gabriela left suddenly,wondering if Antonio Dawson knows where his sister went off too._

_3 Years Later:_

_A young girl was found outside of the firehouse 51 station-shivering with cold._

_3 Years old-Hope Destiny was this girl's name-she was only 3 years old now,no site of her mom._

_"Where did you find this child?"asked Joe_

_Hope Destiny was sitting on Jeff Clark lap-asleep curled up in a blanket._

_Jeff Clarke had Leslie Shay called Antonio Dawson to come the station. _

_Brian Ortis comes walking into the room. "Katie! Kelly's sister found Hope Destiny outside of the station-shivering brought her here"answered Brian smilng at the little girl asleep on Jeff Clarke lap._

_Lt. Matt Casey, Lt. Kelly Severide and their chief Wallance Boden came walking into the kitchen._

_"Detective Antonio Dawson said he would send someone here in a couple hours-since he's on a case"answered wallance boden._

_"We need to figure out who left this little girl outside shivering in the cold"answered katie sitting down near her brother/ and boyfriend._

_"Alarms sounded throughout the station._

_Hope Destiny wakes up-cries. "No! Mommy don't go"cried Hope_

_Katie gently takes Hope in her hands._

_Kelly Severide watches Katie with Hope,makes his way out of the station._

_Hope Destiny was crying still,when Detective Jay Halstead comes to the firehouse 51 to get information from the guys about her._

_Katie looks up when Detective Jay Halstead comes walking into the station. "Guys! Aren't here"answered Katie._

_Hope Destiny slowly stops crying-she makes her way towards Jay._

_(Guys come back) from their business in saving two people in swimming._

_"Detective Halstead! Your here for Hope?"asked Kelly Severide._

_"Yes! Detective Dawson called me two days ago"answered Jay who was holding onto Hope in his arms._

_"Hope! Come to Uncle Matt"said Matt Casey arms out._

_"Nooo! I want mommy"screamed Hope._

_"Hope! We need some information in finding your mommy,but Detective Halsteads needs to take some note"answered Brian Ortis._

_Hope sits slowly on Jeff Clark lap in the meantime._

_"Hope can you tell us where your from?"asked Jay._

_"New York City"answered Hope._

_"Where is your mom?"asked Kelly kneeling down on the ground._

_Hope not sure what to say to the group. "Mommy said that she couldn't tell daddy was pregnant with me,so she left suddenly. I want my mommy"screamed Hope._

_"Hope! Please we will find your mommy"answered Joe_

_Hope shakes her head. "Mommy is gone,she's not coming back."answered Hope hopping down from Jeff Clarke lap-racing out of the kitchen in a speed of lightening._

_"Hope! Wait a minute sweetie where are you going?"Asked Matt Casey._

_(Matt Casey, Jay Halstead and Kelly Severide) followed the little girl to her carry on she had with her at the time._

_See Hope digging through her carry on bag._

_"Hope"answered the guys who knelt down to the ground._

_"Mommy! Said to give this you,would need proof on who my daddy was"answered Hope._

_Giving them a piece of paper._

_Detective Jay Halstead takes the piece of paper,reads the contents of the form. He's not too happy in learning that has a daughter whose 3 years old,also reads something else. "Gabriela Daswon! She states that Hope is my daughter,but also states that Matt Casey is also the father to Hope"answered Jay._

_Matt Casey reads the contents of the paper._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Detective Jay Halstead and Matt Casey had gone to the hospital to get blood taken from them, to see one of them was Hope's father._

_Meanwhile Hope was being watch at the firehouse until the blood results came in to see which one of them was the dad._

_Matt Casey is sitting in the kitchen thinking a moment._

_"I want to know why Gabriela didn't come to one of us for help?"asked Brian Ortis._

_Leslie Shay shocked of the news given by Kelly Severide and Matt Casey a few days ago._

_"Ms. Dawson probably had a good reason not to tell Detective Halstead he was going to be a dad to begin with. Gabriela knew that Detective Halstead was undercover 3 years ago"answered Christopher Herrmann pointing it out._

_"She was going out with Detective Jay Halstead while he was undercover,but broke it off after he gotten shot in the arm"answered Brian Ortis._

_Jeff Clarke comes back with Hope who races towards the rest of the group sitting at the table in the kitchen,with grocery bags._

_Peter Mills comes after them with grocery bags. "Hey! Guys we got some good stuff"answered Peter Mills setting the bags on the counter._

_Hope starts to climb on Matt Casey._

_Lucky good thing that Matt Casey caught Hope from falling off his lap-just as alarms sounded throughout the firehouse._

_Katie Nelson-came walking with some books when she's watching Hope for the guys."Sorry! I'm late"answered Katie putting her things on the table._

_Leaving Peter,Katie and Hope by themselves in the kitchen._

_2 Hours later Detective Antonio Dawson and Detective Jay Halstead arrived at the station,noticing at once none of the guys were there._

_Peter mills looks up from putting something on the stove."Assuming your waiting on Lt. Matt Casey he's not here right now"answered Peter Mills._

_Hope was sitting on the couch-with Katie Nelson-reading a book._

_(15 minutes later) the rest of the group arrived back at the station._

_Only reason Detective Antonio Dawson was there to given them some bad news about Gabriela and why Hope was left at the station to begin with._

_"Antonio what are you doing here?"asked Kelly Severide._

_Antonio knows that Hope must know about her mom-his niece. "We need to talk it's about Gabriela reason why she had someone leave her daughter at the firehouse"answered Antonio._

_Frozen with angry_

_Detective Jay Halstead he was angry-that Gabriela didn't tell him about their daughter-Hope who is 3 years old,that Matt Casey was to be her guardian._

_"What do you mean Gabriela had someone leave our niece in the freezing cold?"asked Leslie,Kelly and Jeff at once._

_Detective Antonio Dawson wasn't sure how to explain to everyone that Gabriela was in a coma._

_Hope already knew the answer-she was there when Gabriela was ran down by a car. "Mommy! She gotten ran over by a truck,taken to the hospital-never came back out again"answered Hope._

_Detective Antonio Dawson kneels down to his niece's level. "Hope! Gabriela your mom my sister she was hurt very badly,there's a chance she might not make it the next few weeks-been in a coma for the past 14 months._

_"Who left Hope in the freezing cold?"asked Leslie who was curious._

_"That is something we don't know"answered Jay angrily._

_Hope slowly takes all the information given to her by-Detective Antonio Dawson._

_Mouch comes walking into the kitchen with a piece of paper in his hands. "Lt. Casey this came in the mail for you from the hospital"answered Mouch._

_Lt. Matt Casey slowly opens the blood results._

_Detective Jay Halstead saw the look on Lt. Matt Casey face. _

_"Whose the dad?"asked kelly._

_"Congradulations! Detective Jay Halstead your a dad"answered Matt Casey._

_Name: Hope Destiny Dawson_

_April 22,2011-birthday_

_Birth Mom: Gabriela Dawson_

_Biological father:Detective Jay Halstead._

_There was another piece of paper attached the results._

_Guardianship of Hope: Lt. Matt Casey, Lt. Kelly Severide, Jeff Clarke and Leslie Shay until Hope turns 18 years old._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Hope Destiny is the daughter to Detective Jay Halstead-adopted daughter to Lt. Matt Casey. Niece to Jeff Clarke,Leslie Shay,Brian Ortis and some of the others at the firehouse._

_Hope was crying in the nurse office,she wanted her parents both working through._

_Hope is 5 years old right now,some kid had to say something bad about her parents._

_Running footsteps into the school's office. "Where is Hope Dawson?"asked Detective Erin Lindsey who came to see what was wrong with Hope._

_Someone murmurs something to Detective Erin Lindsey._

_Detective Erin Lindsey sees the young girl crying in the nurse office. "Sweetie! I'm Detective Erin Lindsey I work with your dad Detective Jay Halstead,what's wrong?"asked Erin kneeling down by Hope._

_Good thing that Detective Erin Lindsey had the afternoon off from work._

_"I want my dads"cried Hope._

_"Ok! We will call your dads"answered Erin gently picking up Hope in her arms signing her out from school._

_(Jeff Clarke) happen to be at the station-when Erin Lindsey came by._

_Peter Mills was there too along with katie._

_"What happen?"asked Peter._

_"Hope won't tell me,Jay is out in the field-Lt. Casey not sure where he is at the moment. School nurse called me-since I'm on the contact list for hope for emergencies"answered Erin._

_Hope was sitting on Jeff Clarke's lap._

_When the others had returned doing errands._

_"Hope! Why aren't you in preschool honey?"asked Brian._

_Hope starts to cry harder this time. _

_15 minutes later, Hope was in the safety of Lt. Matt Casey arms,sounded asleep._

_Detective Erin Lindsey explains to Lt. Matt Casey she had picked up Hope at the school. "I couldn't get anything out of Hope,sorry let me know if you need help"answered Erin waving goodbye to the group in the firehouse._

_5 Days later something else happen to Hope Destiny-she hasn't told anyone what has been going on at the school._

_Hope had locked herself in the bathroom,the teachers were trying to get her to come out._

_"Ms. Dawson! Please you have to come out"begged one of the teachers._

_"No! The others might hurt me"cried Hope._

_"Hope! If you don't come out of the bathroom,have to call your guardians"answered another teacher._

_25 minutes later Leslie Shay comes walking into the school,gotten Hope to come out of the bathroom._

_Saw bruises on her niece's shaking form._

_"Hope! Come on sweetie,I'm taking you home"answered leslie picking Hope up in her arms._

_"Wait a minute you can't take Ms. Dawson home"exclaimed the teacher._

_"Actually! I have the right to take my niece home. You have a problem with that can call Lt. Casey at the firehouse 51"snapped Leslie angrily._

_(Kelly comes racing into the house they share together) along with Lt. Matt Casey. "Leslie Shay! What's this you taking Hope from school?"asked kelly._

_"Severide! Now is not the time"answered Leslie Shay._

_"Matt isn't going to be happy"answered Kelly Severide._

_"Severide! Our niece has bruises on her"snapped Leslie Shay._

_"Where is Hope?"asked Kelly_

_"Shay"answered Matt Casey._

_"Ms. Shay where's my daughter?"asked Jay Halstead_

_Hope comes slowly down the stairs._

_"School called me at work-said you had taken my daughter,why did you?"asked Jay._

_"Detective Halstead you need to know why I brought Hope home from school,she had locked herself in the bathroom"answered Leslie Shay._

_Hope is shaking again._

_"Sweetie! We need to show your dads the bruises"whispered Leslie Shay._

_Pulling up the shirt a little bit for Jay and Matt to see the bruises on their daughter's small shaking form._

_Mouths were wide open._

_Gasps could be heard._

_"Hope,Sweetie where did you get those bruises from?"Asked Jay kneeling down to his daughter's level._

_"Hope! Does this have to do what happen a couple days ago?"Asked Matt._

_Hope is crying into Shay's shoulders._

_(At the firehouse 51)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Lt. Matt Casey, Lt. Kelly Severide,Detective Erin Lindsey and Detective Jay Halstead arrived at the child care center-they want answers to what happen to Hope (Dawson)._

_Hope (Dawson)-Casey-Halstead-age 5 years old-has a family at firehouse 51 and the intelligence unit-but mostly Jeff Clarke she is closer to then the others are._

_That's where Hope was right now with Jeff Clarke and the others at the firehouse,watching television in the kitchen area. Leslie Shay would have would gone to the child care center-but she decided to stay behind incase something went wrong._

_Peter Mills comes walking to Jeff Clarke who was sitting on the couch-with Hope on one end of the couch. "Hope,Do you want to help me in the kitchen?"asked Peter_

_Hope gently takes Peter's hand walks towards the kitchen area._

_Jeff Clarke turns around-smiles a little bit-sees what was on the counter,Lemon and Chocolate cake that wasn't quite decorated yet._

_(Several employees) looked up when the two detective,Lt. Casey and Lt. Severide had walked in the child care center._

_"Hello! Detectives how may we help you today?"asked Phillip Smith-grandson of the owner of the child care center._

_"Why don't you tell us how this child gotten these bruises on her at the center?"asked Erin Lindsey standing there._

_Phillip Smith backs up a little bit. "I wasn't there when it happen to Hope"answered Peter._

_"That's strange we never mention that my daughter's name was Hope,so you better tell us what's going on here right now"snapped Jay Halstead._

_Phillip Smith backs his hands up in the air. "I wasn't at the center-just came home a few days earlier-I'm in the navy academy"answered Phillip._

_"My grandson is right he wasn't here"answered the owner of the child care center._

_Peony Smith-looked at the detectives. "I'm sorry for what happen to ms. dawson,but how do think that the child could be making it up"answered Peony._

_"My daughter isn't making up the story where she gotten the bruises from,we have proof"answered Jay Halstead shoving his phone into the owner's face._

_Peony Smith was shocked of the bruises. "Look! I'm sorry didn't know it was happening here at the child care center-it won't happen again"answered Peony._

_"You but it won't happen again,we are shutting you done"answered Lt. Severide._

_"Wait a minute you can't do that"exclaimed Judas Lee-another employee at the child care center._

_"Just watch us"snapped Lt. Severide and Lt. Casey at once._

_"Please! You can't do this,all for one child"begged Peony Smith following the detectives out of the doorway._

_Detective Erin Lindsey angrily turns towards Peony Smith. "There's nothing we can do right now-we are shutting you down for good. Other parents are going to wonder what's going on here"answered Erin Lindsey walking away._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Hope had made a friend in middle school,who was getting bullied at school and abused at home by her single mother._

_Madison (Lee) Flack age 12 years old_

_Madison and Hope have 3 classes together in the middle school._

_Madison was shoved against the lockers. "Please don't hurt me"begged Madison who was shaking with fear._

_April Taylor is one of the bullies at the middle school. "I'm not going to hurt you"answered April_

_Madison signs to herself._

_Hope happens to see everything going on-calls her dads's cell-phone number-sending him a text message-911._

_Madison sees Hope a couple feet away from April and her. "You can't do anything to me"answered Madison._

_April smiles and grins at Madison. "Your wrong"answered April._

_Hope shows Madison what to do to defend herself._

_15 mintues later all 3 girls were in the office waiting on their parents to come and get them from school._

_April Taylor's relatives arrived at the office._

_Madison's single mom came into the office. "Madison faith lee! What the hell is wrong with you? i don't have time for you-I'm signing you over to the child services-when I'm done with you"yelled Anna Lee angrily._

_Detective Jay Halstead and Detective Erin Lindsey were doing a case at work-gotten the text frrom his daughter he was needed at school,both arrived at the school._

_Arrived at the school office,just in time to hear Hope say something to Madison's mom._

_"How dare you talk about Madison like that. Did it ever occure to you that your daughter has been bullied by April Taylor and her goons at school?"asked Hope standing up._

_Anna Lee would have slap Hope across the face._

_"I wouldn't do that"answered Erin Lindsey_

_Hope smiles at her dad and aunt coming to the aide._

_Madison was watching the scene before them._

_"What are you the police doing here?"asked karen taylor-aunt to April taylor._

_Hope said something to the adults in the room. "Meet Detective Jay Halstead my dad and my aunt-Detective Erin Lindsey. They are here-because I sent a text message to my dad's cellphone"answered Hope._

_"Why would you do something stupid like that? My daughter is the one whose going to get punished"answered Anna._

_Hope looks at Anna Lee in the face. "Also you signing over Madison to child services isn't going to happen on my watch or anyone else"answered Hope._

_"Your just a 12 year old can't do anything to stop me"answered Anna._

_"I can stop you through"answered a voice a couple feet away from the group._

_Hope waves at the person. "See you got here ok"answered Hope._

_(Tara Flack) the adopted daughter of Detective Donald Flack was standing there with two male personal guards. "Detective Donald Flack,couldn't make it on short notice-so I came to get my sister Madison-oh! Ms. Lee we are pressing charges against you for kidnapping a child in New York City"answered Tara._

_"Wait a minute you can't do that"exclaimed Anna._

_"Do you have proof?"asked Jay Halstead_

_Tara gives him a piece of paper that was 2 pages long._

_Jay reads the information before giving it to his partner to read._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Hope is 12 years old,was listening to a teacher about having parents or family members to come in for career day. Well that was going to be hard thing to do-ask her family members to come in for career day._

_"I'm going to ask my sister to come to career day-she's a doctor-since my parents aren't available"answered Chloe Waters._

_"I'm going to ask one of my dad's coworkers to come in for career day-he's a firefighter"answered Lewis Herrmann._

_"Hope who are you going to ask to come to career day?"asked Micheal Henderson_

_Hope looks up and slams her hand on the desk. "I can't ask anyone from my family-because don't have any-they are dead"cried Hope storming out of the classroom._

_Lewis Herrmann knows about Hope's background. "Micheal! My dad happens to be coworkers to Hope's adopted father-her mother she's dead. So asking Hope whose coming to the career day wasn't quite a good answer to asked her"answered Lewis._

_(Hope walks slowly towards the firehouse-after school) it's only about 3 blocks from her school._

_"Hope! How was school?"asked Peter taking something out of the oven._

_Hope ignores those who were in the kitchen or garage area of the firehouse-walks towards the living quarters of Lt. Matt Casey's office._

_Lt. Matt Casey was in his office looking at the computer,looks up when Hope comes walking into his living quarters. _

_Hope drops her backpack on the floor-curls up on the bed-in Lt. Matt Casey's office._

_15 minutes later Lewis Herrmann was worried about Hope-he called his mom-to let her know was stopping at the firehouse to talk to his dad._

_Christopher Herrmann was in the kitchen-when his 3rd oldest son came walking into the firehouse. "Lewis! Why aren't you waiting for your mom at school?"asked Christopher Herrmann._

_"Mom knows I'm here at the firehouse-called her at school. I came over to tell you something about career day that's coming up soon. Probably why Hope doesn't think she can ask her family members to come in for career day"answered Lewis._

_"What about career day?"asked Kelly Severide._

_"We are having a career day in 4 days at school where we ask family members to come and talk to our classes. Hope gotten upset today-when being asked who she was bringing to career day"answered lewis._

_(alarms sounded) throughout the firehouse._

_Lewis decides to stay in the kitchen to work on his homework,until his dad get's off of shift. "Uncle Matt! Where's Hope?"asked Lewis._

_"Asleep in my quarters"answered Matt Casey._

_Lewis nods his head._

_2 hours later_

_Both of the kids were working on their homework in the kitchen._

_Peter Mills puts a fresh baked cookies on the table,and other ediable items for the other staff._

_Lewis takes a bite of the cookie._

_Hope doesn't touch any of the food._

_Peter notices that Hope doesn't touch any of the food that was placed on the table,he comes and sits down near the two kids. "Hope! You aren't going to have a snack?"asked Peter._

_Usually Hope eats a snack at the firehouse-while doing her homework._

_Hope looks at Peter Mills."I'm not hungry,thanks for wondering."answered Hope going back to her homework._

_Peter was now worried about Hope it wasn't like her to miss a snack._

_(15 minutes) the rest of the gang returned from the battle._

_"Lt. Casey we need to talk"answered Peter._

_"Lewis informed me that Hope was upset about something at school"answered Christopher Herrmann._

_Kelly Severide saids something. "Does it have to do with career day?"Asked Kelly._

_"No"answered Peter._

_"Yes"answered Christopher Herrmann._

_4 of them heading towards the kitchen area of the firehouse._

_Lewis looks up from finishing his math homework,get's up to grab a juice from the fridge._

_"Hope what's this thing about career day?"asked Leslie Shay who leans against the counter._

_Hope slowly get's up from the table-looks Kelly,Matt,Christopher,Peter and the others doing something in the kitchen. "It's nothing really important-don't want to take up your time in asking to go to the career thing-since have a duty to help people"answered Hope packing her things in the backpack-walking out of the kitchen._

_Matt slowly takes the information in given to him._

_"Casey! That's why Lewis came over to see how Hope was"answered Christopher._

_Lewis takes a sip of orange juice. "Hope told some of other students today in homeroom-she can't ask anyone to career day-doesn't have any family members left"murmured lewis._

_Kelly and Matt raced out of the kitchen in a flash of lightening._

_Too Late_

_Hope was out of the firehouse._


	7. Chapter 7

Taken:Part I

_Three days before career day something happen to Hope she was taken from school without a warning._

_(Where was she taken) too_

_Lewis races towards the school office. "I need to call my parents please"begged Lewis._

_Lewis called his mom. "Mom! Something happen to Hope she was taken from school,I can't get a hold of dad at work. School isn't going to do anything in finding Hope"shouted Lewis._

_(Lewis) was told to head towards the police station and informed them the news given._

_(Detective Antonio Dawson) was on duty when Lewis came racing upstairs towards the intelligence unit,he looked up. "Lewis what are you doing here?"asked Antonio._

_Lewis was out of breathe. "I need to speak to Detective Halstead it's about Hope"answered Lewis._

_(Voight) ended up coming up the stairs with the rest of the intelligence unit officers. "Why is there a kid here?"asked Voight._

_Lewis spots Detective Jay Halstead getting a drink of water._

_Antonio Dawson looks at Lewis. "Do your parents know your here?"asked Antonio._

_"Yes! My mom knows I'm here-Dad is out on a job couldn't get a hold of him"answered Lewis._

_"What do you need to tell Detective Halstead about Hope?"asked Antonio._

_"What about Hope?"asked Erin Lindsey._

_Lewis not sure what to say to the group. "Maybe we should tell Lt. Casey about this situation in hand"answered Lewis._

_(1 hour later)_

_Christopher Herrmann was shocked to see his second oldest son out of school early. "Lewis why aren't you in school?"asked Christopher Herrmann._

_"I gotten permission from mom to informed the intelligence unit that Hope was taken from school today"answered Lewis._

_Everyone who was in the conference room frozed in their spot._

_"What do you mean my daughter was taken?"snapped Jay._

_"Lewis did you see who took Hope?"asked Jeff Clarke._

_Lewis looks at everyone in the conference room. "All I know they were wearing badges on their waist there were 6 of them"answered Lewis._

_"Say that again"exclaimed Brian Ortis._

_"Say what again?"asked Lewis._

_"Hope must had be taken by 6 people who were wearing badges,that means they were police officers"answered Peter Mills pointing it out._

_"They weren't wearing police uniforms"answered Lewis sitting down on a chair._

_"We should alert the aiports,buses and trains"answered Kelly Severide._

_(It's been at least 5 months since Hope was taken away from her home in Chicago)_

_(New York City)_

_(Tara Flack) adopted daughter to Detective Donald Flack was sitting in her chair at the headquarters._

_"Ms. Flack are you sure that Hope should return to Chicago?"asked Francis Summers_

_Tara Flack looks up from the computer. "Detective Antonio Dawson will be informed and alerted that his niece is in New York City-because of Gabriela Dawson is awake from her coma."answered Tara._


	8. Chapter 8

Taken:Part II

_Officer julian Chase came walking into the intelligence unit with an important message from the special task force in New York City. _

_Hank Voight comes walking out of his office looks at the young rookie coming up the stairs. "Give me a good reason not to throw you out?"answered Hank._

_"Have an important message to Detective Antonio Dawson,it's urgent that he reads the letter"answered Julian Chase._

_5 minutes later Detective Antonio Dawson is sitting at his desk-he's reading the contents of the letter._

_Suddenly he raced downstairs in a flash of lightening._

_"Wait a minute, Detetective Dawson where are you doing?"asked Erin Lindsey._

_2 seconds later Detective Antonio Dawson comes racing upstairs back to the intelligence unit. "I forgot my keys"answered Antonio._

_"Antonio what's the rush?"asked Jay Halstead._

_Antonio Dawson looks at his coworkers. "My sister is awake from her coma like state, I have to go to New York City. Detective Jay Halstead your not going to like the answer in where my niece has been for the last several days now"answered Antonio._

_(Antonio first makes a stop the firehouse 51) to informed Lt. Matt Casey in where Hope is._

_"Detective Dawson what are you doing here?"asked brian ortis._

_(Lt. Matt Casey) comes out of his office,he's holding a letter that gotten too about Gabriela Dawson being in a coma. "Assuming your here to the firehouse,that Gabriela is awake from the coma?"asked Matt Casey._

_Detective Jay Halstead is standing there. "Ya! My daughter was taken to New York City"snapped Jay angrily._

_"WHAT"shouted several voices at once._

_(3 days later)_

_Detective Jay Halstead,Detective Antonio Dawson,Lt. Kelly Severide and Lt. Matt Casey had arrived in New York City airport._

_"Do we even know whose meeting us here at the airport?"asked Kelly Severide._

_"Supposed we would get a cab"answered Jay._

_(Limo) and police excorts arrived at the airport._

_"Hello! We came to bring you to the headquarters,our boss will fill you in"answered Jason Summers._

_(2 hours later) arrived at the headquarters._

_4 of them were lead to another room._

_"Please wait here for a moment"answered Francis._

_15 minutes later_

_Hope comes walking out of nowhere in the headquarters-she frozed in seeing her family members sitting there. "Uncle Kelly!"shouted Hope racing right over to Hope._

_Kelly caught Hope in his arms before falling to the ground._

_"Hope! Can you explain why your here?"asked Antonio._

_Hope looks at the detectives,then towards her two uncles. "It was for my safety to be brought to New York City-Gabriela Dawson she gave them permission to bring me here"answered Hope._

_"Hope! Your the reason why Gabriela Dawson left you at the firehouse,someone left you in chicago. We want to know who would leave a 2 year in the freezing cold"answered Matt Casey._

_(Footsteps) walking down the hallway._

_Detective Jay Halstead and Lt. Matt Casey frozed in their spots,they recongzied the young girl standing a few feet away from them._

_"What are you doing here?"asked Jay._

_Ms. Tara Flack gives the chicago detectives a strange look in the face. _

_"You shouldn't talk to Ms. Flack she is the leader of the special task force here"answered Sam Braddock who is leaning against the wall._

_(Sam Braddock) new to the special task force operation._

_"Aren't you a little too young to be leading a task force?"asked Kelly._

_Ms. Flack laughs. "I took over the task force after my birth mom was killed in the line of duty-17 years ago. Adopted daughter to Detective Donald Flack Jr-who works in the next two buildings from here. Hope is here in New York City-a Ms. Gabriela Dawson wanted to see her daughter for the last time"answered Tara._

_"Wait a minute what do you mean the last time?"asked Antonio and Jay at once both standing up from they were sitting._

_Hope looks away from Kelly Severide, Matt Casey, Antonio Dawson and Jay Halstead-she couldn't tell them that Gabriela had died 3 hours ago. "I'm sorry can't be here"whispered Hope racing passed them-upstairs the flight of stairs._

_Tara looks at her personal guards,she groans slowly stood up. "Excuse me,I have to check on Hope"answered Tara about to leave the conference room they were in._

_"Stop! Just tell us what's going on,why you had taken my daughter without permission from her dads or uncles?"snapped Jay angrily._

_Tara Flack ignores them for a moment-listens to something onto an earpiece. "Francis, Jason and Sam one of you do something else"answered Tara._

_Sam stays outside of the hallway._

_Francis went back upstairs to do something else._

_Jason went to get something to drink in the break room._

_(Jules Braddock) comes and whispers to Sam-her husband of 4 years now. "Assuming Tara is still inside the conference room right?"whispered Jules._

_Sam nods his head._

_(Jules) pokes her head into the room. "Ms. Flack could I talk to you for a moment alone?"asked Jules._

_(Jules and Tara) are talking among themselves in an office._

_"Ok! Why don't you tell us what is going on here?"demanded Jay angrily towards Sam who was standing outside in the hallaway._

_Sam Braddock not sure what to say to the 3 guys standing in the hallway. "It's not my place to tell you guys,sorry"answered Sam walking away from the 3 guys towards another part of the private building area._

_Slamming could be heard._

_"That isn't good enough"shouted Jay and Kelly at once._

_(Tara) comes walking towards them._

_Jules went upstairs to check on Hope to see how she was doing._


	9. Chapter 9

Last Words:Part I

_Lt. Matt Casey,Lt. Kelly Severide,Detective Jay Halstead and Detective Antonio Dawson couldn't believe their ears when hearing the news about Gabriela Dawson._

_"Gabriela she's really gone?"asked Jay._

_"Yes! We are so sorry about your loss on short notice"answered the doctor who was on duty at the time that Ms. Gabriela Dawson time in the hospital._

_It's been at least over 2 days since the news given to the four guys in New York City._

_Hope still has been with Tara Flack-at her home,Gabriela's wishes for her daughter._

_Hope was helping Tara in the kitchen. "Tara! What's going to happen to me?"asked Hope who was curious._

_Tara turns towards Hope. "What do you mean,Hope?"asked Tara._

_"Mommy is dead"answered Hope._

_Tara Flack not sure what to tell Hope whose is 12 years old. She kneels down to Hope's level. "Hope you will always have a family who loves you very much"answered Tara._

_Hope nods her head. "But Lt. Matt Casey, Severide and Aunt Shay are the ones who have custody of me,daddy doesn't through"answered Hope._

_"Your mommy wanted what was best for you sweetie,Detective Jay Halstead and Detective Antonio Dawson jobs are very dangerous,they stop bad people"answered Tara._

_(2 hours later) after making funeral arrangements for Gabriela Dawson's body for Chicago._

_"Thanks! For taking care of my niece"answered Antonio Dawson._

_"Your welcome"answered Lucy Messer._

_"Wait a minute what makes you think your taking Hope back to Chicago with you guys?"asked Lindsey Messer._

_Angry shouts were given._

_"No! You aren't taking my daughter,I'm her biological father"snapped Jay angrily._

_"Biological father or not,Gabriela Dawson gave up her rights before she died 3 days ago-to our family"answered Jason Summers standing there._

_His brothers were there too standing around the house._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"What do all of you do for a living?"asked Kelly._

_"We all have different jobs,one of them is working under Ms. Flack's task force"answered Francis._

_"Task your police officers"answered Jay pointing it out._

_"Jason and Francis are my bodyguards"answered Tara coming into the office building._

_Detective Donald Flack Jr was there among his coworkers._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Tara Flack stood her ground,she glares at Lt. Severide, Lt. Casey and the two detectives standing there. "I'm sorry for the loss of Gabriela Dawson-but she gave custody up-before she died 5 days ago-to my people to give Hope a home"answered Tara.

"Gabriela did not have the right to do that"exclaimed Jay angrily.

"Ms. Flack,Is there anyway we can take Hope to Chicago?"asked Antonio.

Tara Flack stood her grounds. "I will have to talk to some people,excuse me a moment"answered Tara leaving the office.

Detectives sit down,so has Kelly Severide and Matt Casey sitting down in chairs.

(Tara is talking to Henry Voight about two of his officers) in relocating their business here to New York City.

Henry Voight was speechless when getting a call from Ms. Flack-she has many connections to get things happen fast enough. "Ms. Flack I really do not want to lose two my detectives here,but do not have a choice in that matter right?"asked Henry.

Tara Flack saids something to Henry Voight. "I already have an intelligence unit set up here in New York City-unless you want to join the group-would be second in command of the unit through"answered tara.

Henry sighs to himself. "Fine! You can have Detective Halstead in your intelligence unit,but not Antonio he has a family here in Chicago"answered Henry.

(2 hours later)

Tara Flack has some papers and folders in her hand,she sits back down in the chair. "It's all set"answered Tara.

"Thanks! For taking care of our niece"answered Kelly standing up now.

"Wait! I just spoke to a Detective Voight in Chicago-gave me persmission to have Detective Jay Halstead join my special task force,or intelligence unit here in new york city-to be near his daughter"answered Tara.

Mouths were wide open.

"Wait a minute say that again?"asked Kelly,Matt,Antonio and Jay at once.

"Ms. Flack has her own task force and intelligence unit here in new york city"answered jules braddock.

"In which my wife and coworkers run here in New York City"answered Sam smiling.


End file.
